Dancing With Shadows
by Mad Mallymkun
Summary: Scipio meets Evangeline, a typical runaway. Shes an excellent theif but her parents want her back and they will get her back, nomatter the costs. Rated K . Reviewers will get Dominos Famous Honey and Sugar Cookies! Chapter 2 is up!
1. Chapter 1

Scipio was out doing his regular thieveing. That was until he saw a girl. She had short blond spiky hair and pale skin. She was slim and tall, around the same size as Prosper. She was walking. She had a bag on her back. It was drooping. She was wearing a black jacket over a black ra ra dress with black converse. She looked like she just ran out of a party. Scipio slowly made his way toward her. " Who's there?" her velvet voice said. She was worrying.

" The Thief Lord." Scipio declared.

" If you are really a _Thief Lord, _you wouldn't want to declare it to the world. I know _I_ wouldn't. But hey, we are very different people." She smirked and relaxed. " What if I was the daughter of a policeman? You'd be in trouble there. But maybe I am not." She sighed delicately. " Why don't you come down from that roof? You might fall." Her voice wasn't posh and snotty. Scipio scowled and jumped down, his long coat trailing out behind him like black wings. " What is your _real _name?" She asked. 'Lie' Scipio thought. " Jack, Jack Thomas."

" Well Jack, Jack Thomas. I believe you are lying. Your tense, one of the many signs of lying. Now tell me your real name, I shall tell you mine." She was good. He noticed she was wearing black fingerless gloves.

" My name is Scipio Massimo." He whispered.

"My name is Evangeline Shadow." She whispered back, smiling.

" Don't you want to change?" He inquired.

" I have a set of clothes in my bag." She shivered slightly as it started to rain.

" Why don't you come stay with me and my gang of thieves?" He said. Holding out his hand. She went to shake it. " Ok."

" No Evangeline, you hold it." He explained. She tilted her head slightly and held his hand. Suddenly footsteps came.

"Stop! That's my Daughter!" Called a man. He was tall and slim with glasses on with a t-shirt and jeans.

" Run…NOW!" Evangeline yelled. They ran through the streets, through alleyways and over bridges until they reached…the** Stella. ** Scipio knocked. " Prosper! It's me! Scipio!" He exclaimed. The door opened and a boy Evangeline's height with brown hair opened it.

" Who's That?" He asked, very rudely.

" Evangeline." He rushed her through the door and bolted it shut.

"Scipio? Don't tell them where you found me. Lie." She pleaded, whispering. They walked into the opening of the movie theatre.

" Scip!" A small boy with curly blond hair ran up to him and hugged him. Evangeline looked awkward as Mosca and Riccio started at her. " Guys, this is Evangeline Shadow. I was staking out the party when she bumped into me and she told me she was running away so I brought her here…until her dad spotted us and we had to run." He chuckled at the end. " Hornet, make Evangeline a bed please. She has spare clothes so she wont need any until Wednesday." Hornet made Evangeline a bed and Evangeline got dressed into an old t-shirt and black pyjama bottoms. She laid out what looked like jeans, a black t-shirt, black converse and her black jacket. Also her fingerless gloves. " Ok Guys. Lights out. Sleep! Prop, take Evangeline to Barbarossa tomorrow. I have feeling we'll have a good cash tomorrow." Scipio said.

" But Scip, I'm Hungry!" Bo complained.

" I have food." Evangeline said. Bo scurried over to her. He gave the puppy dog eyes but she just laughed.

"Sorry, they don't work on me." But she gave him some cake anyway.

" Thank-you Evang-Evange- Um Evan." He smiled as he went over to his bed after finishing the cake.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

Scipio

I walked into the Stella to see everyone still asleep. "Lazy Assholes. WAKE UP!" I said. Everyone fell out there bed. Well, except Evan. And Prosper, and Mosca. Mosca fell out the balcony, Evangeline was already awake and reading and Prosper was listening to Evan. " Now, that you lazy asses are up, PROP! Get Evan to Barbarossas! Bo, you go too. MOSCA, RICCIO! Go stake out the Pallazzo. HORNET! You come with me to Victor's. See if there are any cases. Everyone GO!"

Evangeline

After Scipio had his pathetic rant, me prop and bo went to BarBarossa. " Evan!" Bo tackled me in a hug.

" Hey Short Stuff." That's what I call him, he or Prosper don't care really. I looked at Prosper. " Lets go." I said.

When we arrived Barbarossa glared at me. " Another little thief. Bounjourno Signora." He tried to act polite. His musty breath on me. " Rude Boy! Go wait in the office." I tried to go but Barbarossa started to drag me down to a cellar. " Ow! Stop! That hurts!" I said. Prop , went in the office mouthing " Ill help you once we get the money." After being thrown into a cupboard, I heard negotiation.

" How about £400?" Barbarossa smirked. I heard a chime to her my dad.

" You called us about our daughter?"

" Wait in there." He hissed.

" No, £1,000 and my friend." I heard Prop.

" No. £1,000, no friend."

" Deal." DEAL? I heard money and three people being knocked out. Good old Prop. He opened the cupboard and we ran out the shop.

Hornet

" Hey Victor." Me and Scipio said. He smiled

" Bourjourno Scipio. Hornet. I have a missing persons case. This girl, ran away at a party. Her name is Evangeline Shadow, 14, last wearing a black dress with black converse. Her mum and dad are Eliza and Harry Shadow." Scipio held up the poster and ripped it to shreads.

"OI! That's evidence!" Victor said.

" If anymore posters come through, rip them apart. We found Evangeline but she is one of us now. The deal has been DONE!" and Scipio left the shop. Victor gave me an extra to show Evangeline.

Mosca

" BORED!" Riccio yelled. I sighed and clamped my hand over his mouth.

" Hello you too. Have you seen this girl?" A sad woman asked and held up a picture of Evangeline.

"Yes, she lives in The Stella, the old cinema." Riccio replied gleefully. When the woman went I slapped him.

" What was that for?"

" YOU ASSHOLE! YOU JUST REVEALED EVANGELINE AND OUR HIDING PLACE!" I screamed at him.

" Ooops."


End file.
